Sometimes u need a little wonder in your life
by brookebuscus
Summary: Sakura and Hinata replaced and now heart broken they get themselves into wonderland and now face the question... 'Do they really want to go back home' side:hinataXAce made into a oneshot
1. Love In Wonderland

_Forgotten… _that word. It comes with loneliness and depression. These words filled the young pinkette's mind as she watched her friends and family chat and laugh with the newly loved women.

After Sasuke was dragged back here about a year ago by Naruto, Her and Sasuke started to finally date after he said she grew to be stronger and everything seemed as it should have been. Even though she had a bad feeling about Karin being there as well and her friend Heksie came along as well.

She felt happy until after turning down Sasuke's sexual advances on her she noticed he was starting to run off and disappear somewhere, but she just shrugged it off saying to her self he is probably just training hard. Then one night walking past Sasuke's house on her way home she couldn't help but looked into the window and stopped dead in her tracks of what she saw.

Sasuke made the mistake of leaving the blinds open to where she can see him and Karin tangled within each other on a couch. She couldn't help the silent tears and the huge pang in her heart when she saw the couple. The next day when she confronted him he laughed coldly "I can't be waiting on you Sakura I have needs and if you wont give me what I want I can easily find someone who does and that happened to be Karin.

Did you think I started dating you because I had feelings for you." He chuckled again coldly and walked off. She was shocked to say the least, she finally started off walking and ended up at the young huuyga's house. Hinata has been her best friend for years since they knew they have a lot in common.

Hinata herself was having problems as well She has finally got the courage to ask Naruto out a little bit after Sasuke left and they started to go out ever since, until Karin and Heksie showed up. Just as Karin stole Sasuke, Heksie didn't work to hard to get Naruto's attention as well. She made herself seem so innocent and threatened by hinata and whispered lies to Naruto about Hinata.

Why did he fall for her tricks Sakura did not know. Hinata's heart like Sakura was shattered into a million pieces. She had no idea what was going on until it was too late and Naruto broke up with her. She heard a knock at the door in the middle of her endless cries she opened the door to see a tear stained Sakura and they welcomed each other's presence.

It helped they didn't have to go through this alone. It all led up to everyone slowly forgetting them. Just as they replaced them in their lover's eyes they replaced them in their jobs and friends. Karin was taken under Lady Tsunade's wing and a place in the Hospital. Heksie took Hinata's spot on her team they said she was being recruited to another team to keep her safe being a young heiress and all but she knew by the look in their eyes she that wasn't the case they still thought of her as weak and that will never change.

Ino and Tenten stopped talking to the two and in fact avoided them all together soon everyone followed. Sakura and Hinata left the hurtful sight and walked into the forest right outside Sakura's house and sat in a little clearing to talk about the old days and the good times they shared. "remember when we snuck into Tsunade's office and stole all her bottles of sake." Hinata said with a small smile at the memory.

Sakura giggled "I mostly remembered the look on her face when she came in after hours of work and all her bottles were gone she was pissed she wouldn't of known if it was us if we would of just stopped laughing every time she asked us about it." She answered still chuckling. Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes and both girls sat up daggers prepared in their hands.

The bushes rustled again and out came a…White Rabbit! The girls were curious seeing the bunny though they have not exactly seen those kind of wildlife in a while much less one as weird as this bunny. It was wearing a red jacket and glasses. Once the Rabbit started running Sakura followed chasing after it out of sheer curiosity. "Come back Sakura! I have a bad feeling about this!." Hinata yelled running after her pink haired friend. "oh please what could happen chasing a Ra… AHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she fell down the awfully large rabbit hole. "Sakura!" Hinata screamed not two seconds after falling down the same hole.

"Don't worry young ladies soon we will land and all will be over." A man said the place of the rabbit that use to be there. They screamed for another minute of still falling before they both got bored. "is this going to end soon come on how far down is the end of this damn pit." Sakura yelled quite annoyed. The white haired man chuckled at this statement "almost there."

Finally they all crashed to the ground. 'oof' came out of both the women as the landed on their stomachs. Sakura lifted her head to look around and noticed they were defiantly not in Konoha anymore. The girls slowly got up off the ground and dusted themselves off. Sakura looked around curious on what she was going to do now. "Hello Hinata, Sakura." They both turned around to see the rabbit guy. "Who the hell do you think you are, where the hell did you lead us! and how in the world do you know our names!" Sakura yelled obviously pissed.

Peter smiled. " I don't think it matters how I know you, my name is Peter White and the reason why you are here is because My Lovely Alice was getting lonely without many people even though I don't know why I am not enough for her so I figured she needed some girl friends to have around." He said as his smile grew bigger. It reminded Sakura of one of Sai's fake smiles. "we d-don't want to be here w-we want to go h-home p-please." Hinata stuttered out.

Peter paused a bit then sighed. "fine." he said as he pulled out 2 veils of a strange liquid. "if you drink this you two will automatically be brought back to your rightful homes unharmed." Sakura and hinata looked questionably at the veil. She didn't trust him, but honestly he was their only source of getting back home… _'even though there isn't be much to go back to.' _She thought sadly. Hinata and her hesitantly took the veils and took the caps off.

Sakura looked at his face before bring the bottle to her lips. After drinking the strange liquid they looked back at Peter and saw that he had a smirk on his face. "I don't like lying, but it was the only way to get you two to participate. Enjoy the game girls." With that Peter White left and left the girls lost.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is he I'm going to kill him when I see that damn rabbit again!" the yell echoed through the entire forest they happened to be walking in. Sakura and Hinata were trying their best to find their way to civilization sakura angrily cussing to herself and some random shouts and threats.<p>

They were about to give when suddenly they heard the bushes rustler near them. '_Ugh not again if it's that damn guy again I'm beating thee shit out of him.' _A man came out of the bushes but this was defiantly not Peter_. _"Whoa sorry did I scare you guys?" The man said. "No." The girls said in unison both sharing the same thought. 'Why was he in the bushes?' "I haven't seen you too around you must be outsiders! Wow I didn't know more can be here too! What are your names?"

" eh.. Sakura .Haruno Sakura" she said. '_Wow he doesn't know us yet he wants to know our name he doesn't worry much does him.' _Sakura thought with curiosity written on her face. "My Name is Huuyga Hinata."Hinata said shyly but surprisingly no stutteringly. "Nice to meet you I am Ace. I am a knight at the heart castle." Ace said pointing to himself with a little bit of Pride.

" I'm on my way to my friend Julius's house would you two like to come with I'm sure you two don't want to be alone here." Ace said with a smile. "Sure we'd like that" Hinata said as she started to walk behind him. Sakura followed right beside her.

_One Hour Later_

* * *

><p>"Eh are you sure you know where you're going ace?" Sakura asked a bit annoyed at the knight. "I think we will be there soon if we keep going this way." ace said pointing towards a large Gate with The card patterns diamond, clover, heart, and spade. "Ugh Not again ace! When are you going to learn this is the Hatter's territory?"<p>

All three turned around to see a bunny eared blonde. "God those Brats are gone again! hn? Who are the people with you?" He asked the last part. Sakura and Hinata gave him confused faces by his sudden changes in mood. "Hey Elliot! Oh and this is Hinata and Sakura they are outsiders shocking huh!"

Sakura was starting to get more annoyed _'what do outsiders even mean!'_ "Wait what he means again are you saying you were leading us here the whole time and didn't know where the hell you were going!" Sakura yelled giving ace an icy glare. "Sakura calm d-down he was j-just trying to h-help." Hinata stuttered pulling Sakura back before she hurt the poor man knowing they were not ninjas she couldn't feel an ounce of chakra besides the chakra off of Sakura and herself.

"I guess this would explain you walking out of bushes and not on a road or something." Sakura Grumbled. "God I really hate that cute act of yours its pissing me off I really should of put a bullet in your head last time you came here." Elliot said while reaching his hand in his jacket.

Suddenly he pulled out a gun. Hinata and Sakura gave him odd confused looks. They never saw a weapon like that in their lives. **(A.N. keep in mind they are ninjas they don't have gun like weapons) **Elliot aimed at Ace while Ace got a small smirk on his face and went to draw his weapon as well. **"**Elliot put your gun down we don't want to scare the young ladies now do we." Said another man coming up behind Elliot. He had a small smile on.

"But Blood this knight is on our territory again!" Elliot complained with a small pout. "Elliot I didn't ask you something to hard to follow did I." Elliot put his gun away even though he really did want to finally kill the knight. Sakura and hinata exchanged looks and then back at the three. "Sorry Sir Knight." Ace put on his goofy smile. "No problem!" Sakura got annoyed face on again by how they can go on about to kill each other then act like nothing happened.

"Well I guess we could introduce ourselves my name is Elliot March and this is Blood Dupre Mafia Boss he controls this territory." Elliot said with a tiny smile to not scare the women. "My names Sakura and this is by Best Friend Hinata..." Sakura said with some confusion. She didn't want to be rude. "I am actually going to take them into town since I have to see Julius." Ace said smiling. Elliot and Blood nodded. "We will join you I need to talk business with Julius." Blood said with a tiny smirk.

Blood and Elliot turned around and walked in the opposite direct Ace followed after catching up with them and me and Hinata followed close behind. They soon made it into town and Hinata and herself were relieved someone knew where they were going. "Hello oh I see you met the new outsiders." Sakura looked up from the ground she was currently looking at only to see the face of Peter White. He walked closer to the ground with a smile.

"You guys are friends with Peter?" Elliot said shocked he didn't know anyone would befriend him. "not exactly he ju-" Suddenly Sakura smashed her fist right into the white haired rabbit's face knocking him 20 feet back sliding against the ground interrupting Hinata. Sakura walked up to his body and grabbed him and started to shake him violently. "Who the fucking hell do you think you are sending us here against our will you no good son of a bi-!" "SAKURA!" Hinata yelled interrupting Sakura. Elliot, Ace, and Blood Gave her shocked looks Blood was first to keep his composer.

Sakura growled and glared at the rabbit evilly before letting him go and walked to stand near Hinata again. "Sakura you really need to control your temper and your language. Sorry guys." Hinata said patting Sakura's shoulder trying to calm her down a bit. "Are you kidding that was so cool!" Ace said with interest in his eyes. Sakura sighed after that and Peter finally got up full of bruises, but smiled anyway.

"I already told you why you had to be here. Well I got to go to the palace." Peter said dusting himself off as he left toward another direction. Sakura was glaring at him till he was out of sight then moved her glare to hinata. Hinata watched the rabbit with a bored expression and once she met Sakura's glare she back up a couple steps to her left. She laughed nervously. "Sorry sakura, but violence isn't the answer now please stops glaring at me like that your scaring Me." hinata said with a soft still nervous smile.

Sakura sighed as she softened her gaze and grumbled a "fine" underneath her breath. "Oh look we are here!" Ace said with excitement as he pointed toward the house straight again. They all walked in the tall clock tower. "Hello Ace... Blood what you want...who are they?" Julius asked in a slightly bored non happy tone of his. "Oh this is Sakura and Hinata they are outsiders!" Ace said still excited.

Alice turned around in the tall chair she was in to see what he was talking about with sheer curiosity. There stood two other girls she has never seen before she is sure she would of known someone wearing the clothes they were. "I am pretty sure I knew that ace they are not dressed the way people dress here." Julius said quite annoyed. They all finally looked at their choice in clothing. Hinata wearing a white tank top with her regular lavender and grey jacket open and light grey short shorts that went to her mid thigh with her ninja gear. Sakura was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top with a black and white panda jacket with the ears that stopped right below her cleavage and black short shorts that stopped mid thigh also with her ninja gear.

"ohhhh I just noticed that." Ace said sort of childlike. Alice got up from her chair and greeted them all and then looked at the girls. "Why aren't you guys wearing dresses?" She asked innocently. "I hate dresses." Sakura stated dryly with a look of disgust on her face. "Dresses are not commonly wore where we come from because it gets in our way of our line f work the only time we do wear a dress is if it's a big celebration but even then we usually just wear our normal ninja outfits." Hinata explained.

"Ninja's you mean they are real!" Alice yelled then put a hand over her mouth once she noticed her loud outburst. Sakura laughed slightly at her outburst, but they both nodded with a slight grin. The men in the room just brushed it off since they had work to do so Ace handed Julius the things he needed. "Julius can I walk with Sakura and Hinata?" Julius just waved her off and all three girls left the tower.

Alice Then walked with them to show them around as they talked and got to know each other. Alice was laughing hard. "You mean you really punched him twenty feet away I wish I could have done that when I met him." Alice said glad to know Peter finally got what he deserved. They were all laughing after that. " LADY!" "Pretty lady!" They all looked ahead to see two young boys running towards them and hugging Alice. "Who are the other girls?" They asked in unison as they finally saw sakura and Hinata. "These are my friends Dee and Dum they are Sakura and hinata." Alice said pointing to the girls as she said their name. "Sakura Hinata these are Gate Keepers for Blood Dee and Dum." Sakura and hinata both nodded. _'I am guessing these are the 'brats' Elliot was talking about.'_ Sakura thought.

"More pretty ladies now we have more people to play with us!" They yelled hugging the other two. "Guys why are you so excited you guys just ran off - oh hey Alice! Who are your friends?" Another man said. '_Does he have cat ears!' __**'I think he does they make him look hotter.' **__'What! Inner shut up!'__** 'Oh come on you were thinking the same thing but fine but I will be back!' **_with that inner left.

Alice smiled these are my friends Hinata and this is Sakura. They are outsiders like me. Hinata Sakura This is Boris. He lives in the amusement park I was just going to take you too." Boris smiled and walked up to the group. "Wow more outsiders' fun. We will come with you to the amusement park I can show you guys around if you want." Boris said his eyes never leaving Sakura though she didn't know that.

"That fine I was going to ask you anyway." Alice said back to him, and with that they all headed to the amusement park.

* * *

><p>They were just now walking up to the amusement park after Boris explained to us about Mary Gowlands name and we were just now calming down our fit of giggles at the park owners unfortunate name. As they reached the gates Sakura's and Hinata's eyes grew as big as saucers. "what the? It's like parks in movies or in fairy tales its so big!" Hinata said out of pure shock. Sakura was to shocked to speak, plus her hidden fear of rollercoaster rides was starting to kick in, but she quickly regained her composer before anyone noticed her fear.<p>

"Hello! Welcome Guest this Amusement park is the largest territory in the land and blah blah blah!..." Hinata slightly jumped at the two workers that just appeared in front of them. Sakura's eye twitched. "Just watch out for gowland's violin." Boris said with a grim face at remembering the not so talented Park owner. " what do you mean by-" Sakura started. "Well Well Well Look who is here so your the outsiders everyone is talking about nice to meet you! My name is Gowland!" Gowland quickly shook both the young girls hands with a big goofy grin.

_' He is almost as creepy and excited as Lee'_ Sakura thought a little creeped out. They introduced themselves as well before Sakura noticed the Horses on is belt and covered her mouth trying not to laugh as mary go round kept popping up in her head. "whats so funny miss?" Gowland had a confused face on. "oh nothing nothing at all." Sakura said in-between giggles trying to waver him off. " Ok well I got a preasant for you guys I play a song for our new comers!" He suddenly pulled out a violen a little bit bigger than the ones they have seen. "no please dont old man spear us the torture."

Sakura and hianta gave them confused looks as she heard them all complain and the twins making ewwy and gagging faces. Gowland started to play and suddenly the loud screeching noises sarted. Sakura covered her ears trying to block out the horrible screeching of the strings. Finally sakura just couldnt handle it anymore. "STOP MARY YOUR MAKING MY EARS BLEED!" Sakura eyes finally opened and she coered her mouth with a woops as she realized what she did.

Boris and the twins were trying to stiffle giggles and alice was watching Gowland every move getting ready to duck when he explodes. "BORIS! You told them! you damn stray!" Boris's smile faded into a tiny smirk as he mumbled "they would of found out sooner or later anyway old man." Gowland was aggitated and grumbled something along the lines of 'stupid Blood.' as he walked away from the group.

"well I think its time to try some of the rides theres a new one the old man jsut put in! It is awesome you guys should try it!" Boris said a little giddy. "no thanks I think Im going to try and find a calmer ride efore I get on... more dangerous kinds." Hinata said frightened by the thought of being on one of the huge rollercoasters In this park. " I will follow you." Alice said as they walked off in one direction. Sakura saw the slightly disappointed face on Boris and sighed. "I will go on the roller coaster with ya if you really want Boris." She saw his face light up and she smiled at him before dragging her off into a different direction. As the twins went off t play some of the games.

Sakura and Boris just now got onto the roller coaster even though it took sakura the whole time waiting in line and getting to the coaster for mental preparations. '_It's only a roller coaster I am a ninja I been in much scarier situations.' _Sakura said trying to convince herself. While Boris on the other hand was having anxiety attacks just waiting for the thing to start. Once the roller coaster started to go up the ramp slowly sakura was thinking how calm it is and how she was worrying for nothing. Oh how wrong she was.

Once the roller caoster started moving down everything around sakura seemed to be moving way to fast to where she couldnt see but a colorful blur. Sakura wrapped her arms around Biris's waist and burried her head in his chest trying to block out the blurs and the loud noises not that she wasnt enjoying herself anyway from the nice cent comeing off of him. Boris let a tiny blush apear on his cheeks and a small smile graced his lips as he slowly wrapped an arm around her waist to comfort her. '_hmm She smells like cherries' _Boris thought and slightly licked his lips.

Sakura felt the ride finally stop, and forced herself to pry away from the warmth. They both got out of the coaster, and decided to meet up with the others, but it didnt take long before Boris started teasing her about the tiny situation and loved when he saw the tiny blush across her cheeks for a reaction. Sakura and Boris took a while of looking before giving up and riding a couple more rides all ending up with Sakura having to squeeze boris out of fear.

Few rides later. "There you two are we were looking all over for you two Blood Came by a little while ago and said he is throwing a tea party he said you guys are invited as well." Alice said as she and hinata caught up with the two. "Sounds uh fun." Sakura said not sure if she is suppose to be happy or not about the news. They all went to a small stand that serves fod to talk and take a break from the rides and games. "Sakura we still need to figure out where we are going to go." Hinata mentioned just now realizing they have no house or a place to sleep.

"Well There is an extra room in Julius House if he agrees which I'm sure he will if i ask, but I dont know what to do for both of you." Alice admited. Boris thought a little while. "one of you can stay here you know there is extra room plus it would be nice to have someone other than the old man to have as company." Boris said with a hopefull look in his eyes.

"that sounds fine if it's ok with you Sakura I would like to bee at Julius's with alice I don't want the responsability of having to remember how to get back into town." Hinata said shyly. "no that's fine you sure you don't mind Boris or Gowland?" Sakura said turning her gaze on him. "I dont mind at all and I'm Positive the Gowland wouldnt mind to be sure we can ask him if you want." Boris was getting more excited by the secound just thinking of having someone else here to talk too and play with especially a beautiful girl that just made it all the better.

Sakura smiled and laughed at his excitment. with that thy all chatted as they made their way to the Hatter's territory deciding it would be better since night can come at any moment. Alice was still not use to the sudden time shift in this place.

**At The Tea Party**

* * *

><p>It was already night time as they arrived and are just now starting to sit at the lovely set long table filled with goodies and plenty of tea. Alice sat in the middle between the bloody twins and Hinata beside Dee on te left. Across the table of Hinata was Blood and elliot. while Sakura sat in between Borris and Elliot. <strong>(AN: hope that wasnt to confusing to understand if it was sorry but thats alot of people to place at one table xD)<strong>

Sakura's eyes twitched as she stared up at Elliot bunny ears as he talked and had the face of naruto as he looked at alll the carot based food options. "so are you like Peters cousin or something?" Sakura finally asked. Elliot gave her a shocked and somewhat hurt face. "I aint even closly related to that bastard!" He said with a some what angry face. "are you sure you both share some looks you both have rabbit ears.

"I am not a rabbit my ears are just long!" Elliot said covering his ears with his hands. "yes you are." Sakura stated simply and sipped some tea. The others at the table where watching the entertainment. "no I'm not!" "yes you are!" "am not" "are too." "am not!" "are too!" "I am not I ain't a rabbit rabbit't like plain carrots and I dont I only like carrot based foods there for I am not a rabbit." Elliot stated with a smart tone. Sakura glared slightly at him. "you are too times infinaty no takeys backsies!" Sakura said in triumph. Everyone but sakura and elliot chuckled slightly at her childish ways. Of all the stupid things people had said and didn't make sense this was by far the most ridiculous in sakura's mind.

Hinata was now staring at the bunny ears wiggle and finally got up and reached across the table to grab the ears. " I can't stand it anymore they're just so adorable!" Hinata said cuddling the bunny ears. elliot was trying to escape but fail miserably and was yelling an ouch or a please stop. Alice was giggling rememebring when she did the same thing to the poor bunny when she first came here. She finally sat down after a while and giggled at the unfortunate bunny. "sorry Elliot couldn't resist they are just so adorable." She put a hand on his head and lightly patted it.

"do you still hurt." "yeah slightly." Hinata put her hand to his head and her hand and a light purple light eminated from it as she tried to help the sorness. "how bout now?" "I feel perfectly fine how did you do that! It's like magic." Elliot said surprised at hwo the pain went away like nopthin ever happened. " I practiced under Lady tsunade and Sakura to learn some of there medical jutsu, Sakura is the head Medic where we came from so she taught me everything she knows." Hianta explained to the group. they were all impressed even Blood had a slightly impressed look on his face.

They all sat and enjoyed the tea now Elliot completly forgotten the incident and was now trying to decided which snack to try first. Blood poured Sakura, hianta, and Alice another cup of tea. "oh ya I rememebred Sakura The old man gave you a free pass for the amusement park since you will be staying with us for a while." Boris said with a sheepish smile. "really that's nice of him I will have to thank him later." Sakura then remembered all the fast scary rides she had to be on all day and started to feel a bit sick agian.

Sakura yawned slightly, but it didnt go unnoticed by our favorite chesire cat. "you tired Sakura? mabey we should start heading back you had a big day with all the rides and all." Boris ssaid slowly getting up and out of his chair. "You know that does sound good actually goodnight hina, alice,... dee, dum,... blood,.. bunny." Sakura said the last name with a smirk and Elliot just pouted slightly, but all said goodnight as the two walked away.

**With Sakura And Boris**

* * *

><p>"thanks for doing this for me Boris I really wouldnt know what to do with out you and gowland letting me stay here." "It's no problem at all Sakura really." Boris said as he lead Sakura to the room right next to his. Sorry if its not much, but we try. She looked in to see a good sized room with a queen sized bed with black soft velvet pillows and dark shade of purple and violet comforters beside the bed was a large dark purple dressure with glass knobs. on one side of the room was a somewhat small window with black curtains with violet laceing. on the opisite side of the windows was another door which led to a bathroom.<p>

"No it's perfect Boris-kun is much better than theroom I had back home!" Sakura said a huge smile on her face as she just imagined how comfortable that bed will be once she gets to sleep in it. "thats great if you need me I'm in the bedroom to the left of yours have a good night sakura-chan." Sakura blushed at the suffix just now realizing she added _kun _to his than took a steaming hot shower and changed into the pajamas she kept in her bag she kept all her ninja gear in.

'_Thank kami i always bring some extra clothes in there for emergancies I will have to go shopping sometime tommorow for more clothes.'_

'_**damn right we cant be in the same old dirty clothes around our Boris-kun we need to impress.'**_ Sakura mentally glarred at her inner.

'_what do you mean by "ours" and We do not need to impress.'_

_'__**oh come on face i you know you like him he is so cute with his cute neko features!' **__Sakura growned._

_'I do not i just...*sigh* yeah there is no denying it is there he is very nice. and cute.'_

_**'see told ya lets face it he is much cuter than Sasuke-teme and we never realllllly like him as much as we did when we were 12 and he was a complete ass even before he started cheating.'**_

_'yeah I know, but what if he don't like us we never had good luck with that.' _sakura thought/stated sadly and she curled up to cuddle in her nice soft blankets.

_**' dont worry bout that! he isnt like the other guys and if you dont try how do you expect to be happy?'**_

_'I gues your right...well goodnight inner I need to sleep.'_

_**'good night sakura.' **_with that sakura fell into a peaceful dream filled sleep.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up to the unusual movement on her bed and opened her eyes to come face to face with a pink haired cat grinning at her jumping slightly on her bed. Sakura 'eeped!' and fell off the bed. Boris started laughing hysterically. "sorry Sakura, but it's already 8:00 and the old man isn't up yet, and I'm bored all alone!" Boris whined like a little kid.<p>

Sakura giggled at his antics but got up off the floor. Boris had a slight blush on his face once he finally saw what Sakura was wearing. another spaghetti strap tank top that showed some cleavage and stopped right above her belly button showing off her belly button piercing. he then noted the regular cotton short shorts that stopped an inch or two above mid thigh. Sakura blushed when she noticed his gaze, but then pushed him out of her room yelling I will be right out just let me get dressed.

After that Sakura quickly hopped into the shower and put on a random outfit in her bag which consisted of a blood red tube top that stopped again right above her belly button with some plain black skinny jeans with chains on the studded red belt. Complete with her knee high boots and black choker collar. She brushed her shoulder length hair making sure her bangs parted over her right eye she then put on some mascara and eyeliner. She took a look in the bathroom mirror and decided she was good to go and left out the door to meet up with Boris.

Boris loved her choice in style he had to admit it did look tons better just being different from the normal dresses and flashy colorful outfits most the women wore around here. Sakura finally couldn't stand it and petted his ears. Boris gave her a confused look not expecting the sudden touch. "Sorry Boris your ears are just so cute though I had to see how soft they were." Sakura said slightly blushing. Boris grinned excitedly. "That's fine! I didn't know you'd like them so much Alice said it bothered her when people had them." Boris explained remembering the talk he had with Alice and how upset he was thinking she didn't like him for it.

"Well it don't bother me." Sakura smiled and kept petting his ears. After a while Of walking to Julius place to pick up Hinata and Alice to go shopping. she started playing with Boris's boa and couldn't get over how soft it was. Boris never let his eyes off of the woman next to him unless to make sure he wasn't going to run into anything and be sure he is on the right track. He was almost positive this was the girl for him and he knew he was falling for the Pink haired Beauty, but he also knew any man could fall for her and pick her up so he is going to have to be careful and watchful of her to make sure he will be-able to end up with his love.

" I think we are here." Sakura's voice brought him out of his trance and looked up to the clock tower in front of them. "yup your right well I will let you girl's have your fun I got things I have to do. I will meet up with you later!" Boris said with a big smile he really didn't want to leave her, but he will have to give her some space he don't want to end up like peter and smother her till she hates him. With that Boris left and Sakura walked up to the clock tower and gave it a knock before coming in to get the two girls. They left happily and giggled as they went into some shops to find some new outfits. Hinata settled with a few dresses but also a couple normal outfits she will be used to for if she felt like training or needed easy moving access.

Sakura was a bit more difficult to shop for, but they finally found a tiny shop that fit her style and she bought a couple more outfits so she could mix and match if she wanted too. There were some shorts, skinny jeans, plenty of tops, and even two dresses for special occasions in case she absolutely had to dress up for some odd reason. Even Alice Got some new dresses to add to her wardrobe of all sorts of colors so she wouldn't be stuck with the same old light blue color she wears even though she does like it.

After there long days shopping spree Alice and Hinata when back to the clock tower and Sakura walked back to her room to drop off her clothes during the whole time she couldn't get her mind off of Boris. She knew she liked him, but she didn't know it was this bad. Then she noted she hasn't seen him around the park when she walked in. Sakura shrugged it off not wanting to think anything happened to him, and went off to go for a walk around town to memorize the area as good as she could to make sure she won't get as lost.

**few hours later**

* * *

><p>Sakura just memorized the way to Julius, hatters, and a couple shops downtown from the amusement and was now walking right outside a big kingdom. <em>'I suppose his is where Vivaldi the queen and the Stalker Rabbit live'<em> Sakura thought to herself as she stared that the very beautiful castle. She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a tiny ruffle in some rose bushes beside the castle. She looked over to see a very hurt "Oh my god Boris!" Boris looked up to see a shocked and worried face of Sakura. "oh hey Sakura." "Boris what happened to you are you ok your all bloody!" Sakura instantly kneeled down beside him. "don't worry Sakura I do this all the time I was just playing around I just got hurt a little." Boris said and chuckled then cringed at the pain.

"we got to get you back to the amusement park so I can look at your wounds." "could you help me to my room please." with that Sakura walked him to the amusement park and into his room. She looked around his room a bit taking in the scenery. '_wow I think he has more weapons than I do at home.'_ She than looked at him with a worried look again. "don't worry so much Sakura I'm a cat my wounds heal faster when I lick them." Boris said as he had his hand up to his mouth like a cat would. "No you don't that could get infected let me heal you." Sakura said and she yanked him to the bed. "hey come on let go!" "no not until your healed gosh your more stubborn than Kakashi sensei getting healed." She mumbled the last part.

"there all better." Boris looked his wounds over to see there was barely even a car left to see he got injured in the first place. "Thanks Sakura your the best!" He said with a somewhat fist pump. "Good thing we didn't meet the old man on the way in here he would of yelled at me for getting blood on his floor again." Sakura was shocked at that. "really I'm sure your over exaggerating." "nope Last Time I got badly hurt he yelled at me and made me clean up the mess."

"what? Last time! what the hell do you do to get yourself all bloody and beat up!" Sakura yelled getting angry. "Kill or be killed games I sneak into the heart castle, but this time the gaurds caught me." "That's not a game that's getting yourself almost killed! you could of got shot or worse!" Sakura was agitated with him now. how can he just put himself in a line of danger like that. "Come one don't tell me your worried about me Sakura." "Of Course I'm worried you could get severely hurt or even killed!"

"wow you outsiders are weird we don't worry about getting killed like where you come from. here they only get pissed about the blood and mess it leaves." Boris said as he put on a new shirt. Sakura was slightly disappointed she didn't get to see his bare chest again but as soon as the thought came to mind she blushed and pushed it back this was not the time to be thinking of that. "actually speaking of where you come from I want to know more about what it's like being a ninja! come on tell me stories!" Boris said as he dragged her to a comfy couch.

" well Where I come from we Have to fight, but we still care for our friends and don't want them being injured. As far as I know there isn't people with cat ears walking around unless they wear them for holloween or something, but I can honestly say I wish they did I think they look pretty cool and very cute on you Boris." Sakura said with another blush and a small smile. Boris Flashed a bright smile " you think I'm cute Sakura that sweet of you." Sakura's faced flushed. " I uh.. didn't uhh.." She looked over at him and he had a creepy stalker smile on that made her a bit nervous but couldn't help, but want to kiss it right off.

"oh yeah and there isn't any weapons like those where I come from there are others but not guns." This Got Boris's attention. "really you never held or seen one before till now he said pulling out his gun attached to the chain on his collar. "This one is my favorite I will let you hold it or try it if you want Sakura he said already trying to get her hand to hold the gun. "ehh no thanks Boris I ACK!" "come on just grab it and give i a little stroke." Boris said finally getting her hands around the gun. While Sakura blushed at his choice of wording and what someone would think if they happened to be walking by the door at that time.

"Ok now all you do is pull the trigger and shoot." He said happily. "I can't not that I don't use my own weapons but I can accidently hurt someone." "don't worry if they get killed you then you win you and Your friend may not be able to be replaced but anyone else can and will. There is as many replacements as you need. Sakura looked up at him with sad eyes. " is that why you don't care if you die you will be replaced." "yup!" Sakura head went down as her eyes started to water. She then growled and knocked him over the head then tackled him down to the ground. Till she was sitting on top of him. "how can you say that Boris yes you may be replaced but that replacement will not be you it will not be the Boris we all know and love it will be just another person filling in the spot of your character. So if you die I will never be able to see YOU again Boris!" Sakura said teary eyed. _'It's like they don't care if they die do they realize the only thing that's replaced is the character in this "game" not the actual persons thoughts and relations with their friends.'_ She thought as she got off and sat right in front of him bringing her knees up. "Yeah I guess your right Sakura I wouldn't be able to see you again and that just sucks. hmm."

"and its not just me what about Alice The twins and Gowland wouldn't they miss you too." Boris Looked up at Sakura. "no I don't think so." he replied simply. "what?"Boris chuckled your the first to say anything like that to me Sakura pretty much the only one that worried about me." Sakura sweat dropped. "I sure hope not." Sakura mumbled slightly feeling bad for him. She wouldn't know what to do if absolutely no once ever worried about her thank god she had Hinata. "I will try not to get hurt so much for you Sakura since I want to see you again. all look at you. you got me all mushy." He said with his creepy smile again. Sakura Couldn't help, but smile back at him.

Boris then couldn't help himself seeing her smile like that, and knowing she did care about him. He Leaned in slowly as he cupped her cheek and put his lips softly on her own. Sakura was shocked by the bold move, but she soon melted into the kiss and started to kiss him back. They finally parted for much need air and both had a blush on their cheeks. Boris smirked at the little cherry blossom, and leaned back in for another kiss this time maneuvering himself to hover over her body.

Sakura snaked her arms around his neck intensifying the kiss. Boris lightly licked her bottom lip begging for an entrance, that Sakura Gladly allowed. His tongue explored every crevess of her mouth and played with her own tongue. Sakura moaned Softly into the kiss Until The Door flew open and both their heads shot in that direction with a groan and growl from both. "did we interrupt something?" Hinata said with a slight smirk and a snicker to her voice. Alice was right beside her giggling, while Gowland was behind the two wearing a small blush from the scene in front of him, but he knew that at least maybe one of them Boris would get too that sneaky little stray.

Boris got up on his feet and helped Sakura up so they could walk out and meet the trio to see why they had to ruin such a great moment. Sakura couldn't seem to make her blush calm down and with every step of getting closer to her friends the blush reddened. While Boris was still mad they had interrupted the great moment, until a smile appeared on his face just knowing that Sakura had to at least like him back considering her actions. With that thought in mind he made plans on how he could make sure she will know how he felt about her and get her to feel the same way.

It has been about a month now since her and Hinata fell down here and they learned about everything they needed to know about Wonderland. They were comfortable being around the inhabitants of this land now. They were friends with pretty much all of them. Alice liked having new girl pals to hang with** (AN: Did I just say pals? o.o God I must be sick) **Julius wasnt botheredBlood was not annoyed, the twins loved their new play mates, Sakura still enjoyed bothering Elliot about being a bunny but He learned to deal with it and even liked the 'little sister' feeling he got from her. Gowland was still Gowland, Vivaldi liked having more guests to join her for tea and peter well they all stayed cautious of the stalker rabbit, lastly Boris?

Sakura and him became close buds both not really sure on what the kiss meant to the other even though both knew they liked the other, but will not admit it. Everyone could see right through the two for god's sake even blood and Julius could tell the two had feelings for each other and they are human ice-cubes!

Sakura right now was with her best guy friend Boris sipping water and enjoying the cotton candy they were sharing. They just got done riding and testing out one of Mary's new rides, and Sakura wanted to take a break still not liking the exact feeling on the damned things. She only got on to be close to Boris since she didnt want him being bored because she wont get on the coaster nor her being bored without him.

She looked at the strange cat and her breath caught in her throat when she noticed his cute smile like a cat taking an afternoon nap in the warmth of the sun. She couldn't help but smile as well knowing how contagious his smiles were to her.

He could always make her smile even when she was her saddest.

_Fashback_

_Sakura was now sitting in the woods up against a tree remembering her not so long ago past. How she was teased taunted her once love stolen from her even though she didnt really love him she found out it still hurt knowing he never really felt anything for her at all. Her best friend and brother like figure naruto abandoning her and his girlfriend for a slut. 'I will never leave you Sakura-chan never' she heard Naruto's voice say to her._

_Just imagine her telling him then that he would sooner or later forget all about her and would hate her. he would of never believed her. her thoughts then went to her mother figure Tsunade treated her kindly made her believe she was worth something, only to replace her with a new and Sakura thought much prettier daughter._

_Sakura put her head in her knees as she sobbed. Hot tears dripping down her porcelin face. "Sakura are you ok?" She looked up from her knees to see a worried looking boris. "y-yeah I'm f-fine B-boris." she stuttered between her sobs._

_The cheshire cat sat down next to his friend and crush patting her softly on the back. Sakura curled up next to him laying her head on his shoulder liking the warm coming from him. She finished her sobbs in his shoulder. "What ever it is Sakura I Just want you to know I am here for you, and always will be you can tell me anything and I will listen to you with open ears." Boris whispered to her._

_Sakura looked up into his eyes and felt like she could trust him so she went ahead and told him the whole story of what happened back home from the replacing her in her job, Her brother like figure and team mate leaving her and hating her, and the ex she thought loved her but was too stupid to realize she was wrong. She mentioned she knew she didn't love him but it still hurt that way she assure him she dont have feelings for the Uchiha any more. Boris was silent for a couple seconds, but then looked down into her beautiful emerald colored eyes._

_"Well I believe no one can get any more beautiful than you Sakura-chan and they are missing out on something special... plus I am kinda glad this happened. Not that i wanted you to get hurt! its just if you didnt you wouldnt be here and with me..." Boris's face turned 5 shades of red after his rant. Sakura smiled slightly then hugged him tightly. " thank you Boris I needed that that!" Boris hugged her back tightly happy he could have the Pinkette in his arms._

_end of flash back_

Sakura always smiled when she remembered that day. The day she truly did fall in love with her little neko. "Sakura you ok?" Sakura looked at her said neko and put one of her true smiles on. " yeah Im fine neko-kun I was just thinking of a good memory." "oh!" He said as his lips went up into a bigger smile and his tail started to swish back and forth. "what memory is that Cherry-chan." Boris asked with his curious face on. He started calling Sakura cherry-chan after she came up with his neko-kun nickname. He felt he needed a nickname for her only he would call her.

She giggled. "oh nothing finish your candy." She said trying to get him to forget all about it. He always did tend to have a short attention span. Not a bad thing but he was a cat who got bored so easily so he could get distracted by the simplest of things.

Boris did as he was told looking at the candy with glee full eyes. He sure did love his candy almost as much as his pink boa.. ALMOST. The only one that might actually love his boa more than him was sakura since she used it most the time when she got cold, and made it a game with her when she would steal it from him when she got bored. He finished his candy quickly, and searched the area they were in.

They were waiting for Hinata to come by, but the peal eyed woman has yet to show not that he complained more time he had with sakura. At that moment the woman just so happened to show up infront of the gates so exchanging looks they both got up to meet up with her.

"Hina!" Sakura yelled tackling her long time friend. She then turned her eyes to the tall man that accompanied her. "hello Ace how you been?" The Knight held one of his clueless but kind grins as his hold on the little huuyga's waist tighten. "I been good Sakura, Hinata-chan is very helpful in making sure I dont get lost. so I been doing better on my job!" Ace said cheerfully causing the poor shy hinata to turn a dark red-ish shade remembering her night getting lost with ace for the first time and ended up camping.

Sakura chuckled at her friend's reaction also knowing the story between the two and how they got together.

_Flash Back_

_Hinata decided to follow ace to the amusement park to meet up with her friend sakura thinking what could go wrong? Well her answer...Everything. The knight ended up getting them both lost and now had to camp out in the woods._

_Hinata was very paranoid when things like this happened. being in a Tent with Ace... alone...She knew she liked him. How could she not he was so kind a little airheaded or confused at times but thats what made him...well him._

_Hinata made her bed and once satisfied she got up only to turn around and run into non other than Ace. Due to running into him in prepared she lost her balance only for Ace to put his hand at the small of her back to steady her. Hinata blushed furiously and mumbled a small "thank-you". "No problem Hinata-chan!" Ace said overly excited._

_Ace then went to the corner of the room and started taking off his Top jacket. Her turned his head to see a more than obvious blush on Hianta's face and smirked. "dont worry Hinata I am only taking the top jacket off so I dont get too hot." He said finally getting it off and putting it to the side. Hinata did a mental sigh but it still didnt help so much._

_he then sat down right beside her smiling at her with his goofy smile. Hinata felt like a sheep and he was the wolf. He got a little closer to her making her feel a little uncomfortable with the closeness of there face now only being a few inches apart. "a-ace w-what are you d-doing. s-stop." Hianta stuttered as her face got more red. if possible._

_"why Hinata-chan? I want to be closer to you hinata-chan," Ace said now his face only an inch away from hers. She felt his hot breathe on her face and it slightly tickled which made her shiver. Ace liking the reaction grabbed her hands softly and closed the short distanced between their lips._

_Hinata's eyes flew open wide and was about to push him off, but something inside her refused to let her, and so she returned the kiss. Ace separated himself from her lips and put his head lower and whispered into her ear. "I love you hinata-chan" Hinata blushed again, and looked into the young knights eyes once he lifted his face. With one glance she could tell he certainly wasnt lying and suddenly even a surprise to herself kissed him again. "I love you too Ace"_

_with that the two fell asleep in each others arms, and from then on the two were inseparable._

_end of flash back_

Hinata, Ace, Sakura, and Boris all went on a couple rides together and had a blast. They all decided to settle down after that and just meet up at a place to talk and laugh as if a war was not going on between all the territories. "This has been a fun little double date hasn't it?" Ace said with a tiny smirk as he saw the blush and tiny mutters of its not a date from Boris and pinkette. Hinata giggled at their reactions as well. "Come on you two we were all playing together in pairs and now we are enjoying a nice dinner. this is defiantly a date."

Sakura glared slightly at her friend for putting her and Boris in an awkward position. "lets go on some more rides." Ace said ready to get up again. Hinata and Sakura groaned slightly. "come one I know a slow ride we can all get on. Ace said dragging his girlfriend off. Sakura and Boris shared looks but none the less followed the couple.

"here we are!" Ace stated quite proudly. Sakura's face flushed when she saw what they were infront of. the undeniable tunnel of love. "come on you two first!" Ace said as he pushed the unexpected Boris and Sakura into boat. Ignoring all their protests he kept them in their till it was to late to try and come out.

The couple were blushing madly and silently cursing the knight at his antics leaving themselves in an awkward silence. "so he...he.. bad situation huh" Boris said trying to make some conversation not likeing the silence. "yep...gosh its like they dont realize were just friends." Sakura said back. A frown gracing her lips at the last part. "yeah just friends..."Boris mumbled slightly disappointed at the words.

This didnt go unnoticed by the pink haired beauty though and she looked into his eyes. As there eyes met and the light in the tunnel went dark Boris got a major urge, and roughly kissed the woman next to him. Sakura felt warm lips crash against hers and her mind went blank. She kissed him back just as roughly making Boris smirk in the kiss.

Boris bit her bottom lip making sakura gasp and took the opportunity to plunge his tongue in her mouth to meet hers. They kept this up till they noticed like stating to shine through the tunnel. Once the ride stopped they both got out Boris keeping his arms wrapped around her waist not wanting to let go. "does this mean you like me neko-kun?" Sakura had hope in her eyes at this. Boris so badly wanted to say No I dont like you I LOVE you but only nodded in reply.

Sakura's smile grew and kissed her neko-kun on his lip once more before stealing his boa and running off in a fit of giggles. Boris was stunned by the soft kiss, but soon snapped out of hit and chased the Boa thief down till he finally caught her right in-front of her door before she had the chance to run in her room.

He than pushed her up against the door with a seductive smirk on his lips. Sakura blushed at this feeling oddly like the mouse in this cat and mouse chase. Boris Purred Sakura name before kissing her swollen lips again as his hands moved down to hold her hips in place. Sakura purred and moaned into the kiss much to Boris's likings.

After they broke for much need air sakura giggled kissed his nose and snuck into her room for much needed rest. That cat has got her all sprung up and hyper now. Boris smiled at the woman's tricks, and slowly moved to his room to lay in his bed and finally sleep happy and have dreams about his beautiful Cherry-chan.

**Hinata view of the night of the carnival double date**

* * *

><p>Hinata watched as Sakura and Boris were shoved into the love boat by ace and smiled. She knew sakura deserved love it is about time they see each others feelings. Ace came back to her side after he finally got the two to stay in to boat and grabbed Hinata's waist. hinata blushed none the less and looked up at her lovers face.<p>

"I dont think we will see those to for the rest of the night so how bout we go somewhere more quiet Hinata-chan... just the two of us." ace said a slightly amused and somewhat predatory look in his eyes.

He dragged her off to through the forest. "Ace where are we?" Hinata asked not knowing how the hell they ended off the trail. "I dont know hina-chan woops... I guess we will have to camp out here...again" Ace with with a hidden smirk. Hinata eyes turned to slits knowing he got them both lost on purpose.

He made the tent and everything ready within a few seconds and already had himself and his hinata in his tent. Hinata sighed and gave up trying to be angry with him no need to stay angry if you knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Ace then stood and started to unbutton his shirt and jacket. Hinata froze when he saw he was taken more off than just his jacket this time.

"what are YOU doing!" Hinata was already on the edge. "just getting comfortable" He said innocently with a not so innocent smirk on his face. Now only in a pair of shorts leaving his chest are he made his way towards the shy hinata. "you should get more comfortable too." Ace said slightly tugging on her jacket. Hinata blushed big time but before she could protest he already had her jacket and over shirt off leaving her in a tank top under shirt and her pants.

"Ace Im already comfy nothing else-ahh!" She yelped when ace already dragged her ninja pants off smirking at her now only in some short shorts and that tanktop. "there now you should be more comfortable." Ace purred in the poor girls ear as he wrapped his arms around her. "what are you doing now ace."

Ace smirked at her bright red face. "just cuddling you Hinata I know how you love it now lie down be comfy." Hinata blushed, but slowly obeyed and laid down making herself comfy. She had to admit she did love being this close to him and feel his body's warmth. Ace then started kissing her lightly making and Hinata replied quickly.

Ace gave her one last kiss on her lips then her forehead before resting his head right beside her looking her straight in the eyes to fall asleep. Hinata smiled he may be rough at times but he is purely a gentleman not wanting to do anything farther with her knowing she wasnt read. She than rested her head and snuggled it into his warm chest as she finally fell asleep in Ace's Arms. Truly her Knight in shining armor.

**now 3 weeks have passed and Sakura and boris have been dating and Hinata and Ace still together and in love as always. -with hinata-**

* * *

><p>Hinata was in her room on her bed just staring at the Glass bottle in her fingers. She knew this was her chance to go back home to the place she knows and use to love. Key word though used to there was no point in going back to a place that hates you and She knew that.<p>

Suddenly her mind started flashing memories back to her Ace. They have been dating for a while now and she felt something she never felt with anyone else she has dated before. He cared about her feelings and didnt push her too far, and if he did step on those boundaries he quickly backed off once she said so and would apologize and soon make it up to her.

She smiled remembering her first encounter with him in the tent so long ago. She was so shy then not that she wasnt shy now but it has defiantly gotten better of it. She knew she didnt want to go back home for a while now after meeting Ace.

She couldnt just leave him after all they been through this was the best relationships she had by far It wasnt some fling or crush it was in her mind true love. He was serious about them despite his playful manor.

She heard a knock at her door interrupting her thoughts. "who is it?" "ace! I came to pick you up for our date!" Hinata had a smile appear on her face hearing his voice. She yelled 'be right there' and quickly got dressed and brushed her long silky hair.

She then headed towards the door until she noticed the bottle was still in her hands. She glared at the thing and looked out her window as a smirk graced her lips. She walked over and opened the window and then tossed the glass bottle to hear it break once it hit the ground below.

Hinata smiled and then walked back over to the door and opened it to be greeted by soft lips. She kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you hinata-chan." She just giggled at this comment. "We were just together yesterday night." "yeah but that was hours ago!"

Hinata giggled again and they both finally left once they heard Julius grumble about there little episode in his house. Alice looked at Julius with a small mischievous smirk. "I think you just need a break julius your working so hard." Alice whispered in his ear as she went to rub his shoulders.

She just chuckled after hearing the 'damn woman' comment under his breath. She kissed his cheek and left to his room. Julius was still sending a tiny glare her way as he watched her walk into his room but not even 4 seconds later he got off the chair and joined her. **(AN: woah 0.0 thats all I can say)**

**-with Sakura-**

* * *

><p>Sakura was sitting in front of the old oak tree she had so many memories there. She was looking at the glass tube in her hands once drank when she first came here almost 2 months ago. The glass was now full and like she was told so many weeks ago she could go home. but all she could ask herself is '<em>do I really want to go back home?'<em>

"whats wrong Sakura?" She looked up to meet face to face with the loving neko in her like. Sakura's lips trembled as she just looked down at the bottle in her hands. Boris looked down as well and Flt a pang in his heart as he saw the fatal bottle in his love's hands. The bottle of liquid that can take her back home.

He sat down next to her his head down staring at the bottle the same as herself. Boris sighed and looked at the one he loved. "If you want to go home Sakura You should go where you belong don't stay here just because of me no matter where you go I will still love you no matter how far away you are." Sakura's head shot up as she stared at the Cheshire cat. Tears coming to her eyes. She Instantly threw herself into Boris's arms.

" Boris i would never leave you! Konaha may be where I was born but its not where i belong. I belong here with you..." Sakura mumbled softly into his cute cat ears she still hasnt gotten over. He Looked into her eyes getting reassurance she wasn't just trying to make him feel better. She really meant it. "boris." "yes cherry-chan?" "I love you..."

Boris tackled her with love and kisses as she did the same he hugged her and whispered "I love you too sakura." before pulling her up off their feet. "come on I want you to move your stuff to my room! 3. plus I'm sure the Old man would love to know your staying for good." Boris said with an Un-breakable Smile. Sakura giggled at his antics and took one last look at the glass bottle before tossing it far away never to be found.

With that the happy couple left hand in hand never to leave each others side. Sakura laying her head on Boris's Shoulder as she thought _'Sometimes you just need a little bit of wonder in your life I'm just glad mine is here with people who will love me permanently."_


	2. PLEASE READ

**Sorry dear readers but this is important to me so please read!**

**SO I heard about trying to get rid of some stories because of sexual themes, violence, or if it is based off by a song and I absolutely shocked. There are Ratings on the writing for a REASON and now they are just getting rid of ALL stories. Why not put something up where you have to have an account to read certain fics or even a age limit on the M rated.**

**THERE IS NO NEED FOR SUCH AN ABOMINATION!**

**This is to UNLEASH OUR IMAGINATION and now they are LOCKING IT UP!**

**So I am hoping those few who read my story with in fact sign the petition, it is very simple all you need is your name address(nothing is sent to you) and a email and your pretty much able to able to sign**

**Please help save these stories there are many great stories that are being deleted never to be seen again!**

**The link to the petition is on my profile.**


End file.
